


Gumball's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [13]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Bombs, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Gumball gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Richard tries to save Gumball from it.





	

[Gumball has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Gumball: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Richard's voice is heard.]

Richard: Never fear! The Cottontail Cavalier is here!

[Richard, Gumball's father who is dressed as the Cottontail Cavalier, is standing on top of a hill. He tries to fly down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Darwin arrives just as Richard gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Gumball under itself.]

Gumball: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Gumball begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Gumball: Ah, ah...

[Darwin realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Richard, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Richard tries to inspect it...]

Gumball: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Gumball releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Gumball is inside of - where it was, and knocks Richard off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Gumball sneezes three more times.]

Gumball: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Richard and Darwin cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Gumball: AH-CHOO!

[Gumball sneezes again, causing Richard and Darwin to cringe. Darwin decides to help Gumball out of the crater.]

Darwin: I'll help you, Gumball.

[Gumball nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Gumball: AH-CHOO!

[Richard plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Gumball looks at him irritation.]

Richard: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Gumball: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

**"What... even just happened?" Meowth asked. ******

******"Yeah, this needs to be an episode," Lumpy said. "I don't have a sneezing fetish or anything like that, but I think Gumball has a cute sneeze." ******** **

**********Meowth sighed in response. "Maybe if you said that about one of the girls, that wouldn't have sounded so creepy." ******** ** ** **

THE END


End file.
